Hitting Teen Years
by Trixabella Pixximist
Summary: The famous Boogie's Boy children and Jack and Sally's youngest child are growing up and isn't exactly what they want right now. PickleInACup wrote the first three stories if you want an insight on characters. Rating will no doubt bounce. Updating ch1/2
1. Whats Mine and NOT!

Hitting Teen Years

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare before Christmas or any of the characters OR:

Edgar, Gregor –Jack and Sally's Children

Alia Phoenix, Caliber, Halberd – Boogie's boys kids

Hatchet, Hester, Thicket – Boogie's boys other half's

Shade – Gregors stalker

And anyone I've forgotten, I'll add in later

They belong to **PickleInACup!**

I own:

Missy, Will, Rick – The other young trio

Tierow –my trio's friend


	2. A change and a new song

Halloween was months away but still the town buzzed under Edgars orders with Shock pressing them of course. Things were still being patched up after Oogie and Noogie had caused their destruction. Half the town was still being rebuilt but the all high and mighty Pumpkin King's, Ed, place was all done and Ed being Ed, it was a little different to how Jack and Sally had left it to him.

Lock and Barrel approved of it hands down but Shock, Hester and Thicket were not so keen and by the look that Jack and Sally gave him when they saw it, neither were they. The kids on the other hand 'couldn't give two fucks' as Halberd put it.

The tree house had been put back together, bigger, cleaner and with actual furniture and the casino was up and running thanks to Locks non-stop moaning. Town hall was back up too along with the catacombs and everyone had a place to live, the witches had their place and the lake was clean, for Halloween town that is.

Everything was new to everyone but they were fine with that, the thing that was different and somewhat disliked, was the fact that the lumplings were all growing up now and a certain few were very clueless.

Alia Phoenix walked over toward her two cousins Halberd and Caliber who were sat in the graveyard, laughing and joking about something. She didn't mind the fact that they weren't back home, what pissed her off was that they didn't ask her to go with them, you see usually when this happened they were going to do something to her and they know she hated it after last time.

"Is there any reason you're out here?" She half shouted as she came closer.

It seemed the boys had not noticed her coming closer and jumped at the sound of her voice. They were both slightly red in the face and staring at the floor.

"Ermmmm AP! When did you get here?" Halberd asked his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Erm yeah, yeah. How long have you been standing there?" Caliber added on.

Curiosity was building on her more and more as she stood before them with an angered look on her face.

"Oh not long ago and not very long. Now would you both mind telling me what you're doing out here WITHOUT ME!" She screamed the last words making both boys jump again and back away slightly on the tomb stone they were sat on.

"Well...erm...that is to say that we're not...we're erm...we just...Cal' tell her" Halberd stuttered, thankful Caliber was there to have the pressure passed on to.

Calibers' eyes widened when Halberd said that. He didn't have a clue what say, well he did he just didn't want to tell HER of all people, his mom and his aunts or his dad and uncles but ALIA. His only female cousin that would no doubt just laugh at them both.

"We were erm...just...talking about...something. Yeah we were talking about something." He came out with.

"Oh. Just something? Nothing about getting me AGAIN! I swear down if you are I will kick both your asses!" She shouted.

"NO! No we're not! We promise!" They both said remembering how pissed she was at them after the incident.

"Well if it's not about me or against me then why was I left to listen to our half witted parents babble on about nothing while you two bugger off out here. I mean it's not as if we have secrets from each other."

The boys looked at her, then to each other and then back to the floor. Alia picked up the feeling that there was something, and that something was secret from her that she wanted to know. NOW!

"Well, well, well, what's this? A secret hmm? From me? I don't think so now SPILL!" she growled in their faces.

The boys backed up a bit more from her as she started to lean over to them. There wasn't much space left for them to back up away from her but they didn't realise it however, Alia did. She kept edging towards them forgetting why she was. Further and further until...

"WOAH! OOF!"

Alia broke down in fits of laughter.

"HAHA! You dorks! Get up and let's get on with doing something before I die of boredom!"

Halberd and Caliber stood up, brushed themselves off shaking their heads at Alia. They were surprised how easily she forgot about what they were doing beforehand but went along with since the last thing they needed was for her to know.

"Yeah we should go find Greg and work up our pranking skills." Halberd suggested.

"Nah we did that the other day. Doing it every day just wears out the fun in it." Alia told him.

"I agree. We should work on our band. We still don't have a name and I think Gregs' working on a new song anyway and it's always useful to have the band around when you're writing a song that way you can see what we can do."

"Cal'?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut Up." Alia told him, "You know sometimes you just babble on and don't even realise that nobodies listening."

He rolled his eyes at her. She just never changed still the same old bossy Alia. Whenever she didn't care she said the same thing, to just about anybody even her mom, uncles and aunty Hester but she knew that she'd get a crack from her dad and her aunty Shock.

"So where will Greg be?" Halberd asked

"Where do you think fatass? He's not exactly hard to find there's only 3 places he's ever at." Alia pointed out.

Caliber sniggered and added on "Yeah and that's his house, uncle Ed's house or the graveyard. Not exactly hard."

"Shut Up!" Halberd repeated what Alia said earlier which really pissed him off.

"NO! Why should I? Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you both get to boss me around all the time! I'm fucking sick of it! Can't you at least treat me a bit better?" Cal' came out with.

AP and Hal' looked at him in shock. They were expecting him to growl at them like he usually did or hit Hal' but not that. Alia gave him a funny look.

"What the hell was that about? You know you're acting all weird lately. First the graveyard then this. What the hell is wrong with you?" Alia said.

The boys stopped dead at stared at her.

"Yes I remember about the graveyard and I won't let it drop, but right now I don't care." She said.

Neither of the boys could move from the thought of what she was going to do to them to get the information she wanted. Truth be known, Alia had a knack of being really evil when she needed to be, her mom wasn't too happy about that but she did Lock proud.

"Come on botards, if we want to get to Greg this year!"

They snapped out of it and kept going but never actually went to her side.

"What are we going to do? She wants to know!" Cal' whispered to Hal'

"I don't know! I left that up to you, you have the brains!" he whispered back to him.

"Well we're screwed then! I can't think of anything!" Cal' said with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe, or maybe not. We could just tell her."Hal' suggested

"Are you insane! Do you have any idea what she could hold against us for the rest of our fucking lives! She'll laugh at us and then who knows! She might keep it quite till she wants something or maybe she'll just go and tell anyone and everyone!" Cal' said getting slightly louder.

"Well I don't know do I! That's why I left it up to you!" Hal' shouted back.

"What are you two going on about?"AP had turned round to see her cousins about to kill each other.

They both answered at the same time making no sense at all. Alia rolled her eyes.

"Come on."

Cal' walked a bit faster to get to her side. He leaned in to her a bit.

"I'll tell you later. Best I did than fatass over there." He whispered in to her ear.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

"I won't forget. You know I won't." She told him straight.

"I know but I wish you would." He mumbled under his breath staring at the floor.

Alia caught what he said but didn't show that she did. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye watching his discomfort over the fact that she wanted to know so badly. What was so wrong with wanting to know? Was it bad?

"Will you move it fatass we're getting old here!" she shouted at Hal' over her shoulder.

His expression was similar to Calibers but, she wasn't about to let it go. They'd think she was going soft and she was not! She was going to find out what was going on in the graveyard if it killed her!

They soon approached Ed's house since they knew he wasn't in the graveyard so, that would be the next place he would be. If it wasn't fate then they don't know what it was because there he sat on the steps of Ed's house playing his old guitar Chuck gave him years ago.

"Hey Greg!"

"What's going down Greg?"

"Did Uncle Ed through you out or something?"

Gregor laughed at this comment.

"Hey guys, what brings you down to the mad house? No Cal' I didn't get thrown out, it's just a good place to concentrate."

The trio wandered up the path towards Gregor, who was still plucking away. Alia jumped up on the side stone that levelled her up to Gregor, Hal' sat a step below him and Cal' sat beside him.

"So..." Hal' said trying to make conversation.

This was never a strong point for him where as Alia and Cal' could do it no problem.

Greg stopped playing 'For Whom the Bells Tolls' and looked up at Hal' waiting for the rest of his sentence to continue.

Hal' was staring at the floor by now, lost all interest in trying to make a conversation so Alia took over.

"Cal' said you're working on a new song? What's it called?"

"Oh, erm...it's called Rest in Peace'

"Oh trust you to come out with something like that since we live in Halloween Town and you stay in a Graveyard almost every day!"

"Well actually..." Greg began but Alia cut over him again

"I mean you said we have to have a name for the band it can't be all this and all that and then you come out with something stupid and weird like that! Just because we live in a place associated with death doesn't mean all our songs have to be about death! They can be about life too but in a totally metal way! And another thing..."

Hal' had just about enough of her rants like this. She always managed to put the boys down when she didn't like something that they've done or said and he thought it was about time she was told.

"Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP! You haven't even heard it yet you crazy bitch! It could totally kick ass but then we wouldn't know because YOU didn't like it!"

Greg and Cal' sat wide mouthed staring at Hal' while Alia's eyes had gone wide and she shuffled back away from him.

Hal' was on his feet getting in her face like she always did with them.

"Am I like this when I do it?" She thought to herself.

She'd never actually feared Hal' before she'd never had reason to but right now she was scared.

"So have you got anything else to say about it? Or are we actually going to get to hear it?" Hal' shouted at her.

Alia shook her head and a no signal but the nodded as a yes signal. She was confused on how to answer and looked around frantically for help beginning to mumble words crossed between yes, no and well. She fell silent and looked at the floor.

Cal' watched amazed and glad at what Hal' did but scared and worried for Alia. He saw the fear run through her when he stood up. She's never backed down from a fight with Hal' or showed fear like that with him and Hal' never did anything like that to her.

"Maybe I'm not the only one changing. I know Hal' is because...yeah but I wonder..." He thought to himself. He looked at Alia trying to see her face but she kept her head down.

Hal' had sat back down trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and what the hell he had just done, he looked from Cal' who looked as confused as he did, to Greg with pure awe written on his face and to his elder cousin, Alia.

She was still sat with her head down, hiding her face. The only movements she made were when she breathed.

Cal' cleared his throat and that snapped everyone out of trance. Everyone that is except from Alia who still didn't move but, he knew she'd heard him.

"Well, go on then Greg! Play the song!" He said enthusiastically

Greg smiled and began playing. After a few seconds he opened his mouth and began to sing lyrics as well

"Hold me gently so, fucking wake up  
your knife to my throat, I drink from death's cup  
I'll kill you in my submission  
no one cried at intermission"

Hal' had closed his eyes and was lightly bobbing his head to the song.

Greg was deep into what he was doing.

Alia still hadn't moved.

Cal' was listening to the song tapping is fingers along with the rhythm but he watched Alia very carefully.

"This songs' actually pretty good. Maybe the weirdness was useful after all." He thought.

"I'm naked sprawled in the basement box  
when I wake, I kill my loved ones  
I'm left under the control of the black fox  
The light forsake, They need no reasons"

"What was that all about? Am I really like that to them all the time? That was awful, if what he said was true then no wonder the other witches hate me! I really am a complete bitch; I should let them have half a chance! Listen to me! I'm going soft! Oh what's going on?" Alia was running the recent event through her mind and other things she had done before to try see what she was really like.

She'd been staring at the floor so long her eyes had begun to blur. She blinked and felt something run down her cheek.

"Oh no, not now! Not here! Why am I...?" She was confused

Greg and Hal' were still locked in the same trance from the song and Cal' still watched his eldest cousin but she didn't know that.

Alia's breathing had changed but, she didn't make a sound. She quickly lifted a hand to her face and back down hoping no one would notice.

Cal' had noticed it though.

"Is she crying?" he thought

He'd seen her cry before but it was very, very rare when she did, like the time she fell in the lake and thought she'd never come back up. When she thought the family had died because of the boogie brothers or when they were given to the clauses to look after them but she didn't exactly cry then, Hal' and Cal' did. It was only times like that she cried.

She could get away with crying silently. It was a gift she had so she looked tougher.

"Mutually, lethally, children of a mother fucker  
Mentally, mutually, you'll die from a mother fucker  
they'll leave you for last, kill you slow  
they'll take it, love, back. The life you sow  
leave the ones you love  
killed the ones we leave  
Rest in peace  
one last night  
RIP THIS  
I'M SICK"

Greg slowed his playing and Hal' had opened his eyes. Cal' came back in to the guys', making it look like he had been getting really in to the song and not watching Alia.

They suddenly laughed.

"That was epic Greg!" Cal' said

"Yeah! Where'd you make this up from it really rocked!"

Greg grinned "I don't have a clue. Just kinda started coming to me while I was walking around the town one day. I've been working on it for about a week or something though."

"It really rocked! We can work on that and make even cooler! What did you think AP?" Hal' spoke to her but she still hadn't moved.

She felt trapped in front of them now. No way to escape; the red eyes, the water marks, the sniffles, wiping the tears away. She stayed perfectly still while all 3 boys watched her.

A small drop of water dripped off her face and onto the floor. It may have been small but the boys noticed it.

Cal' gave a worried expression and slyly looked over at the others. Greg's eyes were wide in terror. He'd only ever seen Alia go to cry but he'd never actually seen her do it! Hal' bit his lip hard, frowning in worry wondering if it was his fault. They never made each other cry. EVER. It was like a rule.

"Erm...AP?" Greg spoke first

"AP?" Hal' asked

"AP are you ok?"

Cal' stayed silent to see what she would do but she did nothing.

All 3 watched her, waiting for something to happen until her breath hitched and she moved quickly off the ledge and ran out of the gate.

The boys looked at each other and ran after her. They got to the gate and saw her leaning on a wall nearby with her back turned to them.

Cal' spoke out "I'll talk to her. She'll be fine."

The other two boys nodded.

"I might as well explain to her while I'm there too" Cal' thought to himself.

Greg looked at Hal' who shrugged turning and walking back towards Ed's house.

"Hey there"

Alia jumped slightly at the sound of her youngest cousins' voice.

"Are you ok?"

No reply

"AP?"

Still no reply

"Alia? Please."

She's started to move to turn to him as he moved round to see her face. She crashed into him as they made to move around each other.

They quickly made this in to a hug. They always felt more like brothers and sister than cousins with how close they'd always been so it never bothered her to hug the guys and she knew Caliber has always had a soft heart for certain things and her being upset was one of them.

She attempted to talk and it all came out in gibberish. Cal' laughed lightly at it and he felt her give a snigger noticing what she'd just said. Cal' shook his head and gave her another tight hug.

The moved away and Alia was smiling again. Her eyes slightly red but that would go pretty quick.

"Am I really like that to you guys all the time? I want the truth."

Cal' quickly thought about what he was going to say.

"Well it feels like that sometimes but, you're like a sister to us so we're used to it and with you being the oldest we kind of expect it too. Maybe Hal' got a little bit worse than you do with the whole stand up get closer shouting crazy thing. You're not like that. You're like an annoying big sister. Don't worry about it."

She smiled wider "I guess I am like a sister to you guys but I'm pretty horrid to you guys at points huh?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

She punched him in the arm for it.

"Ow! You asked for the truth! Doesn't mean you can attack me!"

She laughed and hugged him again. He always knew how to make her smile again. Cal' wrapped his arms back around her hugging her back, resting his head on top of hers. She may have been older than him but, Cal' had both Shock's and Hachet's height. Alia always felt comforted and protected when he did this even thought she was the daughter of a Boogie's boy, she could breakdown and be afraid at times. She shifted her head slightly to the side to glace up at Cal', who pressed the side of his mouth to the top of her head. This was something nobody knew about except them, it meant nothing other than 'you'll be ok kidda' but still, they couldn't let peop5el think they were soppy and sloppy now, they had reps to protect.

"I guess I could explain the graveyard thing earlier now. While we're away from them and everyone else." Cal' said

"Yeah now would be a good time."

Cal' took a deep breath dreading what was going to happen.

"Well..."  
_

a/n

WOAH! I didn't think I could write that much! Pretty cool for me! Well read and review if you fancy. What do you think Cal's going to tell Alia, I'm intrigued to what I've lead you on to believe? What do you think of the trio's change if you've read about them before? If not find PickleInACup and get reading!

For Whom the Bells Tolls is by Metallica and the song lyrics that Greg sang, do not belong to me they belong to DaeinLeyof on mibba, although I was wish I was awesome enough to make them up. Oh well ttfn!


	3. Secrets and new people

Well then...is the suspense killing you? I doubt it. I'm still figuring out what the BIG secret is. I have many ideas...which in all honest are twist, probably won't work and perhaps sick and strange...welcome to my mind!

"Well..."

Caliber looked to the side away from Alia. She hated it when he did that. If it was anything bad surely he knew she'd try help.

"Go on." She urged stepping back from the embrace to face him

"Well you see...I mean...that is to say..."Cal' stuttered out

"Oh come on Cal' it can't be that bad! Now stop fucking around and tell me!" Alia was getting annoyed at him.

"we'" Cal' spat out at a super speed

Alia eyed him strangely and blinked. "Would you mind saying that again so I can understand what the HELL you're saying?"

Cal' gulped took a deep breath and "We're starting to like girls and notice stuff about you's"

Alia sat there with the same confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean you're starting to like girls? What are you noticing?"

"I mean like we like, like them now. Not just want em to be friends, we like them as in erm...Whatever the word is."

Alia started to smirk at her youngest cousin. He may be smarter than her but he was still 3 years younger than her.

"You mean you like, love them in a way?"Alia questioned without a laughing.

Cal' looked sheepishly at the floor, flicking his eyes but at her. He knew on the inside she was in fits of laughter. He nodded and heard her let a snigger through her lips.

"You dork! That's what happens when you get older, I thought you knew that! I mean look our moms and dads!"

"I know that! I never thought that it would happen to us like this, it's hard to explain!"

"OK well that was nothing to be secretive over so now I wanna know what this stuff is your noticing."

Cal' was hoping she wouldn't ask but he should have known she would.

"It's just stuff you do with your hair, your face and the way you dress."

Alia touched her hair and looked down at her clothing. She didn't see what he meant and he knew that. The look on her face said it all.

"I mean you witches are always playing with your hair, making sure it looks perfect and sometimes it smells nice too so we figured you work on that as well. Main of the witches always have makeup on your faces to make you look different and it makes some look prettier and other like total, well for lack of a better word, sluts. A lot of the witches have short skirts on showing their legs and really low cut tops on now so you can see their chests and the tops of breasts..."Cal' stopped their realising who he was talking to.

He looked at Alia to see how she was reacting. If she smiled anymore her face would crack, he was sure of it. Next thing he knew, she was on the floor in stitches rolling around howling with laughter.

"Th...That's...wha...wha...what...you guys...were doing?"She said between laughs "talking...about...witches?" she carried on laughing.

He turned around to stop looking at her. He knew she'd do this so what was next? There were two options, the parents or everyone in Halloween town. She didn't notice this at first but she eventually ceased laughing and sat back up. She caught sight of his face in regret, sadness and confusion.

"Whoa...he's really not sure about this." She thought to her self

"Erm...Cal'? I didn't mean to laugh you just sounded really weird to me that's all. I'm a witch that's probably why and I'm family which made it funnier. Don't worry about it; it's just a small change I'm not going to do anything about it or say anything if you don't want me to."

Cal' looked up at her hopefully and cautiously. "I guess the parents aren't so bad if it slips but try not to."

She smiled at him thankful she did to him what he did to her earlier. "I will tease you over your girlfriend though so don't think you've got off free, or Hal'."

He knew that bit was going to come in the bill. "Oh well...can't win them all I guess" He said out loud

Alia looked at his face, smiling but she could see that there was something else in this that he wasn't telling her and this was the weird part and maybe the bad part but obviously he didn't want her to know and didn't know she could see it so, she left it for now.

"I'll get Hal' about that bit later." She thought to herself.

She really did do Lock proud with her sly talents of getting information she wanted when she wanted.

"Thank god she didn't ask about anything else. I really can't tell her that...maybe the guys will get it...I don't know. Just as long as she doesn't hear of it." Cal' thought to himself

"Well if we're all finished being weird, we should get back to the other two botards." Alia said as she stood up heading back toward Greg and Hal'

Cal' stood up and smiled at this following her back toward the guys.

Greg was playing the song over again while talking to Hal' over what they could do with it. They both seemed to have forgotten Alia and Cal's absence. That was until, out of the corner of his eye, Greg saw them walking back in. They were both smiling and being as weird as they always were.

"Oh hey guys! I forgot you two weren't here but then again it was a hell of a lot quieter!" Greg said with a lopsided grin.

Alia gave him evils but was still smiling while she took her original place on the ledge. Cal' sat back where he had been as well.

"So what's been going on?" Cal' asked to make sure Greg didn't find out about what had happened.

"Nothing really Greg played through the song again and we said it'd be cooler with another guitar in and bass." Hal' said straight away.

Greg nodded in agreement but Cal' was giving a 'and me?' look to them.

Greg caught the look and said "Well obviously you're going to play drums! It wouldn't be much without a beat dildo!"

The foursome laughed and Cal' gave Greg a light punch.

Greg was changing too. Maybe not physically because he had his mothers' body form but mentally he was growing up. Greg's mind had slowed down and allowed his age to catch up with him but now, he was going to go through the change Cal' and Hal' were beginning to experience in a slightly different way. Since Greg had been with the trio he'd started to toughen up and could put up with the everyday 'abuse' from people instead of breaking down but, he still had his sensitive side.

In all honesty Greg wasn't really interested in dating anyone so the change wouldn't affect him and he couldn't have children sexually so that pulled a load more off his mind. There was one girl that did seem to like him a bit more than a friend though; Shade. The shadow ghost that stalker Greg for about a year and a half before talking to him. At first he was terrified of her but now he thought she was a good friend, someone to talk to and help when he needed it.

Silence broke in after the laughter so, Greg filled it in by play his guitar again. Hal' looked at Cal' to see what went on when he spoke to her. Cal' glanced at Alia and back at Hal' and smiled then tilted his head to either side as a 'So and so' signal meaning its all ok.

Hal' widened his eyes a little and did a small indication backwards with his head. Cal' gave a sigh and rolled his eye. Hal' took this as it's all ok and she knows. What was next, he didn't know.

"Erm...Greg? Sorry about what I said earlier. Hal's right. I never give you a chance and that song really did rock." Alia spoke out loud so all 3 boys could hear her.

Cal' smiled and slightly laughed as Hal's jaw dropped. Greg smiled at her and said "its ok, after knowing you for how many years, I'm used to it."

Alia smiled at him glad that she didn't hurt him but she knew he wasn't the same kid he was years ago.

While the foursome worked on the song and their next big prank, on the other side of Halloween Town, a different form of trio were wandering.

1: YAY ENTER US!

2: It's about time!

3: Yeah we've been waiting for ever!

Me: It hasn't been that long!

2: It bloody has!

ME: ¬_¬

3: HAAAAA you're getting a funny look!

Me: Why do I put up with you 3?

1: Cause you love us (: We're like your babies and...

Me: WOAH! Never say that ever again...I mean ever! I may have created you but I'm not your mother! Remember that! Now can I...

3: We don't a mother now :'(

2: Way to go.

1: Ignore her! She's being mean again! She made us wait this long and now she abandons us

Me: SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! Look you're going into the story now so shut it! Can I please get on with this! There's only a 1000 words on the page and the last chapter had 3000 so if you please...

2: actually there's 1624 now!

Me: Grrrrrrr

All 3: O.O we're shutting up.

ME: Good! Well here I go, and here they come...RUN FOR IT! I'm kidding they're loveable

1: ¬_¬ I don't like you...

Me: No worries, I've never like you...(:

1: humph! Fine!

Me: LOL here we goooo!

"Where are we going?" Rick whined

"How should I friken know? I'm following her!" Will shouted at him

Both boys looked at their younger sister looking for some clue of where they were going.

Missy looked from one to the other and said "Well I don't really know where I'm going but you're free to go back because I only said you can come with me if you want and you both got up and followed me. I think Tierow wanted me for something so I'm probably heading over to him."

Missy smiled and carried on walking.

Her older brothers looked at each other and back at her watching her move further on. They hung back a few more seconds so she wouldn't be able to hear them when they spoke.

"Tierow didn't ask for me or you so he wants something and not just any something from her." Will said

"Yeah but she's ditzy and innocent...well mainly just ditzy... she won't know that! I have a bad feeling I know what that something is." Rick told him

"Yeah me too since the rumour running through the catacombs is that he likes her and we pretty much knew that since we hang with him a lot. Best part is though that he's not hanging with us to get at her because he didn't even know her until he met us"

"Well it's only best we go with her to stop anything unexpected turning up if you get what I mean" Rick laughed lightly.

Will laughed "Being Tierow, I'm not sure but we know he's got a form of self control. I'd rather not let her go alone anyway. We stick together"

Rick smiled a nodded and the guys kept on walking looking at the floor until they heard their sister shout

"What are you two dorks laughing about? And hurry up! I need a pee!"

"We so needed to know that!" Will said to her as they came to her sides.

"Well maybe you didn't but it's the truth!" Missy told him

"I've never understood why girls do that." Rick suddenly said

Missy and Will looked at him and said "Do what?"

"Announce when you have to pee! Guys don't do that...well except us two you but we're family so it doesn't matter!"

"He's right! And you travel in packs everywhere! Why?" Will added

"You don't want to be alone when walking so you have someone to talk to and I don't really know why we announce it, it's just something we do, it erm...'turns guys on' or something but only non family members!" Missy answered laughing

The boys laughed and acted aroused at the thought of their sister peeing then stopped and made a gagging face. They laughed again receiving a punch from Missy. Will pushed her forward in the direction of Tierows' house.

"Did Tie say what he wanted?" Will asked Missy

"I'm not sure I wasn't really listening so what I heard was 'blah blah blah you, blah blah blah, my house, blah blah blah, later, Bye!' so here I am going to his house later" Missy said and gave a cheesy grin.

Will shook his head and they continued up the path to Tie's house.

The trio were very similar to Lock, Shock and Barrel without the full on rebel thing and no guardians but they didn't know that. Will happened to take Shocks role in the trio being the oldest and a looking out for his younger siblings , Rick was the middle child with Lock but seemed to have the brains of Barrel and that left Missy as the youngest but had the brains for things, tied with Will they could cook up so mean trouble.

The trio has been separated when they were younger after their parents died so times did get hard especially because Missy was placed in Christmas town due to her to being a witch but a cross between a genie and a midnight angel . The town folk felt it would be a good environment for her to grow in and for her talents to bloom and they weren't far wrong.

Rick had been place in S.T Patricks day with him not being a warlock and not having any particular 'magical' born talents but instead the build of a guy who could really handle himself, so he had a slight Irish accent and had a thing for drinking but that wasn't a problem.

Will on the other hand was a warlock and had to remain in Halloween town to learn his duties, not that it was enforced on him to stay there but he felt it was better since his siblings' weren't around. They didn't have the same mother's but they all had the same father who was a genie and the child's inherited ability from a genie broke down in four ways, you either were a genie, witch/warlock, sorcerer or you didn't inherit anything. Nobody really understood how it worked out.

The trio lived on the other side of Halloween Town by themselves after Will's mother and their father passed away in a freak accident. Will's mother was a watch and offered for the other two children to call her mother which Rick accepted quickly however Missy took her time on the offer. Rick and Missy didn't know very much about their mother's because Missy's mother died in childbirth and Rick's died of a rare illness with her was only a baby. Although Will was the eldest and his mother was the first woman their faaher was with, their relationship hadn't been the best in the past but after everything, things just clicked.

The other side of Halloween town wasn't known the folk over where Jack and Sally were and via versa. This side didn't exactly have the whole metal undertone that Edgar put through, but he didn't seem to mind. He seemed to call this the south side of Halloween Town but nobody really knows the bearings of the place.

The trio found their way to Tierows house with the occasional fight between each other but they called it sibling love. Tierow heard the gate go from inside the house and jumped up to get the door.

He opened it expecting a hyper Missy waiting but was shocked when he found a mess of 3 people pulling themselves off the floor. He covered up his shock instantly by laughing at them.

"I should have known they'd turn up with her, they're her brothers and she no doubt said they were free to go with her, she does that a lot. I'll get her another time but for now I best stop them before they kill each other. They never change" Tierow thought to himself

"Are you going to get to the house or die trying?" Tie laughed at them

"Oh hey Tie, we were just..." Will started

"Checking the floor! Missy dropped her..."Rick continued

"Earring! I was playing with it and it fell out, but we found it now!" Missy finished smiling at him.

Tierow laughed at the lame excuse "You 3 never change and don't think about changing either!"

They smiled and stood up fixing themselves. Rick fist bumped with Tie and Will hand slapped him. Missy being Missy, jumped up and threw her arms round his neck and hugged him making Tierow stumble back in shock but he loved it.

Tierow had begun to have feelings for Missy from the first day he met her. He was with her brothers and they were going to meet her. He managed to hide his feelings quite well from everyone but he had a feeling that the boys knew he liked her and that might be why they came with her today.

"So Tie what did you want?" Missy asked as she let go of him

"Oh erm...I was wondering if you'd written anything else for us. I get bored easily and thought if I had something to work on I'd be ok." He said with ease

Will and Rick smirked at each other and looked at Tie. They knew the real reason he wanted her but they weren't going to say...yet.

"No nothing I haven't really had time. The witches have had me going overtime with Halloween stuff."

Tie nodded watched her move up the stairs and sit down. The other 3 followed suit and did the same.

"This is a very awkward silence." Rick pointed out

"Yeah it sucks. Is that all you wanted Tie?" Missy asked

Will glance at him waiting for a reply. Tierow caught the glace that he was given.

"He knows." He thought

"No, that was it really. That and to say hi, haven't seen you for a while." He said

"You saw me not two days ago dude."

Will snorted and Rick smirked at him. Tierow looked at the floor trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well if that's it, I'm going back to the den I can't stand being with the witches any longer. Catch you later!"Missy said jumping up and dancing down the path.

"I thought you wanted to pee!" Will shouted after her.

"I did but I don't no more!" She called back to him not turning around.

The boys watched her go through the gate and out of sight then her brothers turned to look at Tierow. He was in for it, he knew it.

"What did you really want her for?" Rick asked

Tierow said nothing and looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with the boys. He knew they knew what he really wanted with her so why they were asking he didn't know. He decided that it was easier to find out if he asked them.

"You already know what I wanted. I can tell you do you can see it in your eyes so, go ahead and hit me already then it's out of the way."

Rick and Will laughed at him.

"We're not going to hit you because you like our sister I mean it's hard not love her or so we're told." Will voiced

Tierow looked up confused at what was just said. He didn't understand why they hadn't killed him yet for liking her, they seemed to with almost every other warlock about that showed a sign of liking her.

"We don't really mind the fact that you like her since you knew us before you met her so you're not just using us to get to her. But why didn't you just tell her?" Rick said

"Yeah she'd have spoken what she really thought I mean she does all the time" Will told him

"Not with you guys around! It makes me feel weird and it's not her I'm worried about it's what I'll say." Tie said

"We're more worried about what you'll do if we're not there if we're honest." Rick said

"What I'll do? What do you mean what I'll do? Tierow asked

"We mean like...well you know what a warlock thinks when he thinks of a witch. We'd rather you didn't..."Will was cut off by Tie

"You think I'd...to her! I couldn't...I mean I wouldn't...I mean...aw hell you know what I mean. Plus she'd snap me in two!"

"We know you wouldn't think that straight away but if she did something innocently you can interpret it wrong and you know...she wouldn't be too happy and we'd have to kill you if she didn't first."

Tierow looked at the boys shocked but knew what they meant.

"It's kind of easier that I don't tell her if you get what I mean because we've been friends for so long I don't want to ruin anything," Tierow sighed "Growing up blows!"

"We know but instead of moping around about how much it does, how about we go find Missy. She'll no doubt be doing something she shouldn't be and I want to be there!" Rick said

Will and Tie nodded and stood up ready to go find her. It was in Missy's nature to make trouble but she rarely got caught so it was ok. Will and Rick were somewhat the same but Rick always had a habit of getting caught so he just followed orders when it came to pranks but he could scare anyone by standing up and moving closer to them.

Rick had the build of a bouncer and was terrifying in the dark. Will was cunning and knew how to make people fear him through the power of magic. Missy had cat like eyes and could make them wider making her look possessed and the manic laugh. Between the 3 of them, their nightmare rank could soar.

**a/n**

Well now you've met my trio and Tierow. They're quite a handful.

So what's the other thing that Cal's not telling Alia and will she find out? What do you think it is?

I will go on with this when I figure out which set of characters to continue with. Bye for now!


	4. You can't do that!

**a/n**

OK I'm currently sat in my hotel room in Portugal bored out of my mind. Yes it might be a holiday but it doesn't mean I'm not bored easy. Let's get back to Halloween town (: I've not written this story for so long I can't remember what the BIG secret was...oh dear...I'm sure it'll come back and hit me in the face

Missy: Like you're phone did the other day?

Rick: ahahahah that was funny!

Will: I still don't understand how you did that but it was funny!

Shhhh I was laid down and I picked it up and it kinda fell out of my hand. So yeah shut up and let me get on with this!

Will: You already are, you just keep typing us up talking when you really could be getting on with the story

O.o YOU BROKE THE 4TH WALL! YOU WILL DIE! YOU ARE DOOOOOMED :)

The quartet were walking towards the town hall to find Ed unknown to them that Shock was there too helping him out with Halloween ideas. That was until they heard

'ED YOU COMPLETE FUCKTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING!'

'Aunty Shock' Hal' and AP said in unison as Greg and Cal' nodded.

They made their way to the town hall to catch some action of Shock murdering Ed. The trios' trio opened the doors with caution knowing that objects can always be thrown when the older trio fight just like at the tree house.

'Aunty Shock? Uncle Ed?' Alia called out peering around the door

Hal' followed her suit and poked his head around too, under hers as Greg did above her.

'Mom?' Cal' called out peering around the door under Hal' and walking around and into the room.

The two were moments away from ripping each other to shreds. It wasn't unusual for them to be in this state to any other the four, so none of them backed off. Instead they waltzed in like they owned the place.

'My moneys on aunty shock.' Alia said glancing at the boys.

'I'm down with that' Hal' agreed.

Cal' said nothing but nodded, they all knew he'd bet on his mom with the way she kicked Lock and Barrels' asses.

Greg didn't say a word either down to the fact he really couldn't bet on either one with Shock being like his aunt, knowing she could kill him but with Ed being his brother and him also being able to knock him out.

As the four got closer the shouting got louder but the scene didn't change. Shock and Ed knew they were there but this had become such a routine for them all, they carried on as if it was the norm.

Cal' edged forward towards the stage where Ed and Shock were about ready for a smack down, leaving the other in the safety zone behind him. He crossed his arms into him belled sleeves and called out "Mom, can we borrow Ed for a minute? You know before you kill him?"

Nor Shock or Ed had noticed the quartet come into the town hall so they jumped when Cal' spoke. Shock looked over her shoulder at her son and replied "Yes be my guest. I need a break before I rip the royal pain in my ass to shreds!"

The quartet sniggered at her reply. It wasn't anything new to them it just made them laugh how they always wanted to kill each other one minute and be best friends the next, just like them.

Shock turned on her heel and marched off rubbing her temples as she always did when she had argued with Ed.

**a/n**

Right then, it's been a while since I last read this with the fact it must have been a year since I wrote that. I figured I'd post this now so you can get an idea of where we are and I'll continue so expect this chapter to be updated and yes I have redone the first two chapter!


End file.
